An incredible amount of infrastructure is relied upon to transport electricity from power stations, where the majority of electricity is currently generated, to individual homes. Power stations can generate electricity in a number of ways including using fossil fuels or using renewable sources of energy such as solar, wind, and hydroelectric sources. Once electricity is generated it travels along transmission lines to substations. Substations typically do not generate electricity, but can change the voltage level of the electricity as well as provide protection to other grid infrastructure during faults and outages. From here, the electricity travels over distribution lines to bring electricity to individual homes. The infrastructure used to transport electricity through the power grid can be viewed as a graph comprised of nodes and lines. The power stations, substations, and any end user can be considered nodes within the graph. Transmission and distribution lines connecting these nodes can be represented by lines.
Distributed power generation, electricity generation at the point where it is consumed, is on the rise with the increased use of residential solar panels and is fundamentally changing the path electricity takes to many user's homes. The term “smart grid” describes a new approach to power distribution which leverages advanced technology to track and manage the distribution of electricity. A smart grid applies upgrades to existing power grid infrastructure including the addition of more renewable energy sources, advanced smart meters that digitally record power usage in real time, and bidirectional energy flow that enables the generation and storage of energy in additional locations along the electrical grid.